Talk:Pit of Despair
Holy shit! I thought it was Hephaestus or something! Sparrowsong 01:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Manipulating speeches, not having the dream, time... definitely Kronos. But thanks, I was hoping to make it unexpected. What should I call Pit? A Demititan? Or a demigod, still? Demititan. Sounds soo awesome. Sparrowsong 02:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks cool, too. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Demititan. Sounds so cool, I can't stop saying it. Demititan. Demititan. Demititan. Demititan. Demititan. D-E-M-I-T-I-T-A-N. Demititan. Demititan. Demititan. Demititan... Sparrowsong 02:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*grins* And it's totally original. xD Forestpaw13=idea gal? Think so? Demititan. Demititan. Demititan. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Sparrowsong 02:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You know that troll named Theia 47? I just reported her story for containing real people! :D Nope. I just made one for the purpose of flaming AS. Hey, one more "S" and Aish Sheva's initials spell ASS. Irony, I think not. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Funny. And Forest, if you tell people "don't copy my idea," that's just going to make them wanna do it even more. Honest to the gods, nobody is plaigarising you. They just admire you and think it's a good idea. Would it kill you to just say "if you want to use this idea, credit me?" Sparrowsong 16:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, fine. And... funny? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 17:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Funny how Aish Sheva's initials almost spell "ass." Have you seen my new story? Sparrowsong 17:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have a story idea. It would be called The Seven Deadly Half-Bloods, and it would be about seven half-bloods, each of them representing one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Like? I like that idea!!!!!!! And they can have ultimate enemies that are the seven... good things? IDK. But it sounds cool! ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 17:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm designing them right now. A Taylor-type character would make a good Pride, I think I'll have that one be a child of Zeus. Or Athena, but most likely Zeus. Who would fit Sloth? Sparrowsong 17:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It's all OCs. No canon characters or OCs that are already in other stories, please :). What d'you mean? Like, YOUR OCs? Or totally made-up ones, based off others? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 17:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What I mean is, OCs that are already in other stories. These have to be new OCs. Sparrowsong 17:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooh... Forest understands now! xD I'll think. I'm not good with coming up with things that are based off of others. My ideas are horrible, man! *man hug* xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 17:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lust should be a child of Aphrodite. Sparrowsong 17:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah. LOL! That'll be interesting. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 17:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) And for Envy, I think it should be Luke's half-sibling. Luke was totally jealous of Percy. Sparrowsong 18:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC! NOW! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 18:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) One minute. Sparrowsong 18:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC)